From Heartbreak to Love
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: Chapter 2 up! lets just say 2 people gets dumped and they meet, share the same problems and they fall in love
1. heartbreak

~*~From heartbreak to love~*~  
  
©Prologue  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
okay so this is my second gundam wing sailor moon crossover. Hope you like it so pleas Read and Review  
  
disclamer: i don't own em'  
  
Things were pretty much swell for the gang. Daren and Usagi were still lovers and so were Relena and Heero. Until...  
  
Saturday afternoon with Heero and Relena  
  
Heero had asked Relena to go to their 'special place'. It was at the board walk along the beach. Heero was watching the sunset and he was on time and Relena was late. Then a girl wearing a pink sun dress came running towards Heero. Heero said "you're late Relena" Heero said in a monotone voice. "Im sorry Hi-chan...I got caught up in some things" "Relena...Its over" "what are you talking about" "I mean I don't love you...I never did love you" "you're not serious are you...what about the times we spent together those times you saved my life and we got closer" "a mission" "what do you mean a mission" "I mean it was my mission to be close to you...I just got drawn to have a liking to you...I don't love you...I like you as a friend...Ill see you around Relena" after he left Relena collapsed on her knees and cried.  
  
Saturday afternoon same time with Usagi and Daren  
  
they were at Daren's apartment. And were sitting on the couch watching t.v. But Daren was wondering why Usagi wasn't sitting close to him instead at the other end of the couch. Then Daren closed the t.v. and said "Usako is there something wrong" "DON'T call me that" she said in a monotone. "What do you mean" "I don't love you...I never did...I only did that because mother told me that we were pre destined and I wanted Chibi-Usa to be born...but now mother told me that Chibi-usa was from another world...and Crystal Tokyo shall not be formed in this time line because you're not the Prince of the Earth" "what do you mean...I love you Usako" "but I don't...look mother just gave you fake memories so I could be protected and the enemy wouldn't know that the real prince was missing" "so you're telling me that Im a fake" "well sorta but I really wanted to tell you...I want to break up...good bye Mamoru" but before she could leave he grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go. "Usako please" "I told you don't call me that...just let go of me" "no" "you're hurting me" then Daren forcefully kissed Usagi (note: he's doing the French kiss) then Usagi forcefully pushed him and slapped him. "Don't you EVER do that AGAIN" then she stormed off.  
  
Mamoru just stood there, in awe, in heartache, in shock.   
  
Usagi just left Mamoru's apartment. She was walking down happily. And saw a black honda CRV(::drools:: my dream car) that was tinted all black. She approached the CRV and a man with unruly brown hair approached her and said "you ready Usa-chan" "yes I am Hee-chan" and she entered the CRV and asked "did you break up with Relena-baka" "hai. How'd it go with Mamoru-baka" "well not as smooth as I thought but pretty much okay" "so where do you want to go?" "Hmmm I don't know" "wanna go to my apartment" "sure!". After that last statement the new couple set off.  
  
Wahhhh poor Relena and Daren. Well anyways just to let you know Im really not a pro Relena actually Im neutral. But I think Usagi and Heero are a better couple. Anyways I just made this fic for something original. I always read fics that have Daren and Relena Banshing so just for originality I made it an opposite. So please no flames. Ja ne minna chan   
  
kaZ  
  



	2. depression

From Heartbreak to Love

©2

®by Kazumi Tachikawa

A.K.A kaZ™

~

I know I know its been a LOOOOONG time, but I've been busy with my other fics that I want to finish already. I really didn't know what to do for this fic so bear with the weirdness of this chapter

~

disclaimer: would I write this if I owned Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing? 

~

Relena, lost in her own world walked aimlessly around town. Not minding the warning thunders of Mother Nature, she walked in her own pace. Then the predictable happened, it rained, a sudden shower fell and people rushed to get shelter and get out of the rain. While she, unanimous to the rain just stared and walked slowly. Surprisingly she ended up at Daren's apartment. 

"wait, how'd I get here" she sighed "oh might as well, there's no point in staying in the rain…I'll just stop by and say hi" she said to herself and entered the apartment complex. 

The people inside were looking at funny. She decided to disregard the funny looks the people giving her; she didn't want to add it to her anger right now. 

She arrived in front of Daren's apartment door soaked. She knocked once, twice, thrice, noticing that nobody was home, she was about to leave when the door opened.

"Relena?" Daren said, "what are you doing here?" he asked 

"Oh" Relena could only stare at Daren's disheveled state, red puffy eyes and messed up hair "I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to drop by" 

"You're soaking wet" he said looking away "come on inside"

'I wonder why he looked away' Relena asked herself. She entered Daren's neat apartment, she looked around and noticed something was missing. "Um Daren w-"

"Why don't you go to the bathroom, I'll loan you some clothes to wear" he said cutting her off 

Relena just meekly nodded and entered the bathroom. She looked at herself in the full sized mirror 'no wonder Daren looked away' she thought as she noticed her clothes stuck to her like her skin, shown her bra and underwear. 

She took it off and took a shower. "Relena is it okay if I enter I brought you some clothes" Daren said from the other side of the door. 

"sure" she answered from behind the shower curtain. Daren entered and placed the clothes on top of the toilet seat cover. Relena stuck her head out and was about to reach the clothes Daren loaned her when their hands met. Relena blushed and quickly pulled her hand away. Daren just looked away and walked out the door. 

Relena came out of the bathroom shortly after. She wore a loose jogging pants and a loose shit. 

"sorry Relena, that's the only smallest clothes I could rummage" Daren said 

Relena shook her head "no its alright" 

"are you hungry?" Daren asked 

"well sorta" she answered 

"come to the kitchen, I made some miso soup" 

"miso soup…what's that?" Relena asked 

"it's an asian soup, its really good" 

"well if you say so" they went to the kitchen and Relena sat in the high stool for the bar. Daren placed a bowl filled with soup and whatever you find in a miso soup _(I really don't know how to cook it, I just eat it __J__) _Relena tasted the soup "hmm this IS good" 

Daren just smiled at her. Then there was silence, awkward silence. 

"so, Daren, you seem troubled, what happened?" she asked 

"you should talk, you're the one who came here wet" 

"Well at least I didn't have puffy eyes and disheveled hair when I answered the door" Relena replied 

"Im sorry…its just that…Usagi…broke up with me" he said 

"your heartbroken too huh…well guess what! Heero broke up with…" Relena couldn't continue, the pain was just too much, tears were streaming down her eyes. Daren walked around the bar and held Relena and let her cry on his shoulder

"I thought…hick…we would…sniff…be together…sniff…forever…hick…but he DUMPED ME!!!!!" and with that she cried harder. 

Daren knew what Relena was experiencing; he was experiencing it too. 

If you view from the window you would see, from the rain, two people, comforting each other's downfall. Feeling the same as the rain, alone, sad, depressed. 

-end chapter 2-

chapter 3's coming up next week! Ja ne minna and don't forget to review! Remember no review no chappie 3

-kaZ™


End file.
